Dejandole ir
by BexG
Summary: "Necesito salir" susurro mientras lentamente pasaba una mano por su cuello. Necesitaba relajarse, tener un tiempo para pensar y alejarse de todo aquello que le rodeaba. Necesitaba alejarse de ella.


Qué tal? Después de mucho de no publicar, aquí les traigo la primera parte de una historia que desde hace mucho tenía pensado escribir pero de plano nunca me di tiempo [o algunas otras cosillas].

Esta será una historia de tres pequeños capítulos, los cuales ya están redactados, no se preocupen. . . solo no los subo todos para hacerla de emoción c: (sin mencionar que quizás le agregue más cosas. . .)

Bueno, sin más, aquí se los dejo.

Espero les agrade.

Saludos!

* * *

Se encontró de pie recargada a uno de los costados de la ventana de su pequeño departamento, pensando. Un cenicero que se encontraba posado en el marco metálico de la ventana se encargaba de sostener la mitad de un cigarrillo mientras era lentamente consumido por el viento.

Era una mañana fría, de esas que le gustaban. De esas cuando el más fino rose del frio viento matutino le manchaban las mejillas de un tono un tanto rosado. Una de aquellas en las que no importando el día que fuese, se le encontraría junto en aquella ventana con cigarrillo en mano.

Aquella era una más de esas pocas cosas inusuales que se guardaba para sí. Algo que un día comenzó y no tuvo la precaución de acabar. Un simple descuido, como a ella le gustaba llamarle.

Observaba la gente pasar por la acera vecina, siguiéndole con la mirada hasta perderles de vista, analizándoles hasta el punto de resultarles familiares. Reconocerles como aquella chica que había cruzado corriendo la calle o esa pareja que solía caminar despacio, tomados de la mano, tan solo disfrutando la compañía uno del otro.

Observo el inerte cigarrillo a medio consumir y tomándolo se deshizo del exceso de ceniza. Observo el humo que a lapsos jugueteaba frente a si para después ser arrastrado por el viento. Tomo una bocanada de humo y cerró los ojos. Amaba aquella sensación de tibieza en el pecho provocada por el humo en esas mañanas fría, encontrando aquel ardor temporal en su garganta producido por cada bocanada exorbitante.

Un recuerdo de noches anteriores invadió su mente bloqueando su alrededor. Se vio sonriendo aun con los ojos cerrados e imagino sus labios ligeramente curvados y un apenas visible tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Humedeció sus labios en un gesto un tanto torpe y simplemente le sonrió al recuerdo. Tomo una última bocanada de humo y aplastando el resto del cigarrillo en el cenicero se dispuso a buscar algo en la cocina.

Hacia cuanto que no comía algo? 24? Quizá 48 horas? Y que mas daba, ella solo seguía allí, ocupándose de lo suyo y haciendo cosas como siempre. Todo seguía como siempre. Todo estaba bien, su vida, sus expectativas, su rutina. . .

Abrió el frigorífico para encontrarlo prácticamente vacío. Un par de botellas de sake barato, un frasco de mayonesa a medio consumir y los sobrantes de sabe Kamisama que día, era todo lo que el frio del aparato se encargaba de cubrir con una fina capa de vapor. _'Nada comestible' _pensó. Se sentía aturdida, la cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas y sabía cómo terminaría si no hacia algo rápido. Necesitaba comer algo y lo sabía, solo no quería salir, no en la condición en la que se encontraba.

Busco un par de aspirinas entre los gabinetes abriendo y cerrando cajones sin delicadeza alguna, tomo un vaso y sin siquiera pensarlo antes comenzó a llenarlo con agua del grifo.

"_Sabes? es uno de mis lugares favoritos" _se escucho hablar _"Siempre vengo aquí a pensar"_ cerró los ojos al momento en que se recordaba deshaciéndose del casco que llevaba puesto aquella noche. Juraría poder sentir la briza sobre su rostro, ese escalofrió de nerviosismo que recorrió su cuerpo en aquel momento. . .

"Rayos!" maldijo al sentir la venda - que ya parcialmente le 'envolvía' la muñeca – empaparse "Maldición!" continuo con su pequeña racha al sentir como el agua comenzaba a lavar su herida. Que le estaba pasando? No quería sentirse así. Arrancó con rapidez aquella tela que ahora luchaba entre colores blancos y marrones para dejarle al descubierto. "Natsuki?" escucho a quien se encontraba al pie de la puerta "Estas bien?" cuestiono con un tono de preocupación en su voz, y ella? Solo seguía allí, perdida en sus pensamientos, observando aquella herida que apenas comenzaba a cicatrizar, aquella que comenzaba a arder, sin decir nada.

Dio la vuelta y le vio allí, con una mano en el pecho y la otra en el marco de la puerta. Hermosa como siempre. "Necesito salir" susurro mientras lentamente pasaba una mano por su cuello. Necesitaba relajarse, tener un tiempo para pensar y alejarse de todo aquello que le rodeaba.

"_A pesar de todo?" cuestiono la castaña avergonzada al recuerdo de lo vivido en aquel lugar, después de lo ocurrido en el carnaval._

Necesitaba alejarse de _ella_. Aclarar su mente.

"_A pesar de todo" dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios._


End file.
